Hitherto, there have been known a printer and a printing method for printing on a long sheet such as a roll sheet, comprising an auto-cut device for automatically producing one printed sheet by cutting off a printed part only from the long sheet. (See Patent Document 1)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. H7 (1995)-228016.
Herein, when a user selects no-cut print mode to stop an operation of the auto-cut device, the printed sheet remains uncut. Therefore, if next printing is subsequently performed, the first and second printed sheets can be intentionally printed in a no-cut state.